Dylan finally unleashes his rage
A very hurt and angry Dylan finally unleashes his rage at what happened; while Rosemary gets ready to move. Allen and Sheila were busy helping Dylan and Alex move their things into the recently vacated guest house that the Reed family had lived in. Anna Reed, her daughter, Willie, her son, James and her granddaughter, Emily; had already left town. The Reeds had decided to move back to Boston, and they moved back into the house that James had once lived with his late wife, Shaylene Tremaine. The fall was busy for all of them. James and Wilhelmina got things ready for the move; while Anna and Emily were preparing for a trip of their own. Anna decided that Emily was ready to go visit her ancestral home in Ireland. So, that was where the family was headed, right after they moved back to Boston. Michael and Shelby had paid Anna and Wilhelmina handsomely, and wished them all the best. Allen saw Dylan slip into some sadness. He pulled his cousin in-law aside. "I think he needs to take a break," Alex said to Allen in a stage whisper. "Agreed," Allen said, "we all do. Let's take a break, everyone." With the break, Alex sat next to Dylan. Allen looked at Dylan reassuringly. "I know something is bothering you, kiddo," he said knowingly, "and you know that I can tell when it's eating you alive. When I married Sheila, she told me to keep an eye on you, and I aim to." "It shows doesn't it?" Dylan gave Allen a sad wistful smile. "That confrontation I had with those two fools, I guess it is still eating away at me." "Why is that, sweetie?" Alex asked, "Have they threatened you at all?" "They've not threatened me, honey," Dylan said, "but I just feel so guilty for confronting those two." "For what?" Allen said gently, "You have nothing to feel bad about, my cousin. Those two losers used you and hurt you most dreadfully, and you had every right to call them on it. You did an admirable job. I made a promise to Sheila that I would take care of you, and I aim to." "I know," Dylan said, "and I appreciate that. I really do. You were marvelous when you handled those rotten Helgerson twins." "They WERE a piece of work, all right," Allen said, "but sometimes I think I should have been around more, especially when you got........you know." "I know, Allen," Dylan said, "you can say it though. I'm not so fragile as to fall apart at that word. I've managed to get through it, in spite of it all." "Listen, kiddo," Allen said, sitting on his other side and taking his hand in his own, "I know what you're going through. It's not exactly the same thing, but it kind of is. You know about my parents splitting up?" "Sheila told me something about it," Dylan said, "but I don't think she went into too many details." "Allen's right, sweetie," Sheila said, putting her arms around her favorite cousin. "You two are going through a lot right now. Is it all right if I tell him what happened, Allen?" "Of course, honey," Allen said, "he's going to have to know soon enough." "I should let YOU tell it," Sheila said teasingly, "they are your parents." "Of course," Allen kissed Sheila's cheek, "anyway, Dyl," he said, taking his cousin's hand in his own again, while Sheila and Alex also comforted him, "my parents had a huge blowup. And it was something to do with a secret, that they had hidden from everyone. Even Sheila and I. Most especially it had been bad for my sister, Catherine. "Dad had a DNA test taken, and it was discovered that Catherine wasn't his daughter. I don't know if you knew who Matt Abbott was?" "Didn't Aunt Patricia know him?" Dylan asked Sheila, "he does sound familiar." "I do remember her talking about him," Sheila replied, "he was Denise's brother." "Well, anyway," Allen continued, "he and my mother had a fling while they were in college. He impregnated her, and then Catherine was born. When she was an infant, she married Dad, and then she gave birth to me. Nobody knew what the secret was, until Dad had that DNA test taken. In a second, our lives were all shattered. Just like your's was when Camilla told you what Kip and Michael had done. I am still very angry at my mother; just like I know you are very angry with Kip and Michael, but you know you can always talk to me and the rest of us. We don't want you to bottle up your feelings. We love you, Dyl, and we want you to feel safe." Allen smiled and gave his cousin a hug. Something broke in Dylan, and he finally broke down weeping. All the pain, the horror and the emotional torment that he had been through for so long came out in tears. And he had had a lot of it bottled up, from three rapes, several murder threats, all of it for the most part engineered by the evil Molly, it all came out at once. Allen, Sheila and Alex just held him close, letting him cry. Anyssa and Bryan came in, carrying some boxes. "I saw the door was open," she said, "and we were....." she and Bryan stopped in their tracks. Immediately, Anyssa was worried. "What happened to Dylan?" she whispered. Alex gave them a look. "Dylan is finally letting go of a lot of hurt and pain," he whispered, "Kip and Michael, two former friends of his betrayed him, and now, he's letting go with all that pain and hurt he's had bottled up for so long." Anyssa and Bryan knew what they had to do. They went to Dylan and were there to comfort him as well. "Just let it out, Dyl," Anyssa said softly to her cousin, "your family is here, and we'll get you through this." For almost a half hour, Dylan cried like he had never cried before. All the pain, hurt and loneliness he had had bottled up for years, came out in torrents. He finally stopped crying, but he was just totally exhausted. "Sheila," Anyssa said quietly, immediately taking charge, "go see if some of the household staff is available to get things put together. Guys, you go into the kitchen and get things taken care of for dinner. I talked with Cook and she's coming over to cook dinner, I just need you to get things out for her to work with. Once the bed is put together, I want you, Alex, to get your man to his bed, so he can rest before dinner, but since I don't know if the bed is assembled, I will have him rest here on the sofa. OK?" Sheila smiled at her take-charge sister, "Certainly," she grinned, and went to get some of the household staff. A few hours later, everything was put together. Dylan was asleep on the sofa in the living room. Anyssa motioned for everyone on the household staff to try to get things put away quietly. "My cousin is exhausted and needs some rest," she said. Just then, her phone rang, it was Susannah. "Hi, Susie," she smiled, "man, do we have a lot to talk about." "Indeed we do," Susannah said knowingly, "I hear that you and Bryan and Vel are moving soon." "Yeah," she said, "Bryan and I got reassigned to the Federal prosecutors office in Philadelphia. So we're moving to Smythewood, a suburb of Philly." "When will this be?" Susannah asked. "Not for a while though," Anyssa said, "a few weeks, perhaps. Sheila, Allen, Dylan and Alex are moving with us." "Where will you all live?" Susannah laughed. "There is a nice home there," Anyssa replied, "it's located across from Smythewood University. A friend of Sheila's, Lana Whittaker, told us about it. It's a real mansion, I tell you. It has wings of it that we can make to our liking. It's larger than the Harper Estate, but very impressive indeed." "I remember the Smythes," Susannah said, "Dad used to work with some of the Smythes. Is Andrew still around?" "That is Amy's father," Anyssa said, trying to keep her voice down, "I'm sitting out here in the living room in Dylan and Alex's guest house. They sold their house. A lot has happened to Dylan the last few days." Anyssa then proceeded to explain all that had happened with Dylan, culminating with him breaking down and crying his heart out. "Oh my," Susannah said, "how is he?" "He's all right," she said, looking at her cousin with love, "he's asleep right now. Poor dear didn't hardly get any sleep at all." "Tell him I will call him later on," Susannah said, "and to hang in there. Ellen tells me to tell him that from her." Anyssa smiled, "I will, love," she said, "tell Patrick hi." "I will, honey," Susannah said, "talk to you later. Love ya." "Love ya too, Susie," Anyssa said. A few hours later, Dylan woke up. He had never felt so exhausted before. "I missed Dinner," he said sadly, "but I had to sleep." "No, sweetie," Sheila said coming in, "you didn't miss dinner. Cook made you a tray and brought it out here while you were sleeping. We warmed it up for you." Dylan looked hungry. Alex sat next to him and caressed his hair, while he ate. "Susie told me to tell you that she will call later on," Anyssa said, "she was also worried." "Great," Dylan said, feeling a lot better, "I will talk to her too and tell her what happened." "I took care of that," Anyssa said, "you'll be fine." Several hours later, at the city jail, Shelley Monroe was glaring at Kip and Michael. She was not too happy with the things they did. "I heard what you two did to Dylan," she hissed, "and I don't appreciate that. If I had my way, I would......" Dylan came in, feeling stronger than he had ever felt. "No need, Shelle," he said, "I will tell them what I think of them, myself. I have everyone with me if needed." "OK," Shelley said, "you give me a yell if something is wrong." Dylan smiled at his friend, "I will," he said, "or if I can't, then someone will." Dylan then turned a wrathful gaze on the two in the cell. Kip looked sick; Michael looked like he was a deer caught in headlights. "I won't mince words," Dylan said, "I truly HATE the both of you right now. What you did to me was beyond the pale. And I am going to keep it simple. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU TWO AGAIN! It's a good thing for me that I am moving. This way, I can cut off ties with you two, and begin a new life with Alex and my family! Good bye, you two, FOREVER!" With that, Dylan Harper, his head held high, walked out of the jail, his family there by his side. Kip and Michael looked despondent. They knew that they had blown it, and blown it bad. The two pled guilty to what they did, and were sentenced to MCI Plymouth, where they were to remain for the rest of their lives. Eventually, and mercifully for Dylan and the rest of the family, they were forgotten. Things looked up for Dylan, and with his friends and family, he would succeed indeed. Meanwhile, the Saxtons, in their own Guest House, were pulling a Penske truck up to their house. They were leaving town as well. Josie had finally succeeded in getting a job as a loan officer at a bank, but it was back in their home city of Chicago. Tessa, Bentley, Jason and Wendy were helping pack. Tessa and Bentley were thrilled to be returning to Chicago. The two had found places of their own and would be happy. Ellie had moved to Charlotte, North Carolina some months ago, and got herself a job as a lawyer in one of Charlotte's largest law firms. Bill and Chris Harper were moving to Vermont, to begin a new life of their own. They had found a lovely 200 year old house in Burlington. Chris had found it while he had been visiting there. He and Sheila had given orders to a furniture store in Burlington to have it furnished and redecorated. Chris had talked with his cousin, Dylan, a day or two after he broke down and before he moved. Sheila had told her brother what had happened, and he understood. "Dyl," he said, "you know you and Alex are always welcome to visit Bill and I. And we will certainly visit you in Pennsylvania too." "Thanks, Chris," Dylan said, "I am so glad you got your happiness." The two cousins hugged and Chris and Bill pulled out of the driveway and on their way north to Vermont. Cody and Steven were moving also. They were going to move to Portland, Maine, where they had a new house being built. They pulled out a couple days after Bill and Chris did, and they also made it clear to Dylan that they would visit him and the others in Pennsylvania as well. Dylan and Alex's former assistant, Jane Wurlitzer, was also moving out. She and Janet Collins had talked it over, and they were moving together to her old hometown of Henderson. Janet had been tapped to return to work at Collins Industries, which she still owned; and it would give her a reason to return to her hometown. Jane would be working there as a corporation attorney. Janet had missed her daughter, Liza, and she was moving in with her. Janet would go immediately to Henderson and move into her own apartment. That had been found by Janet's best friend, Patti McCleary, who was now a real estate agent. However, Janet was going to make a visit to Somerset, to see her former paramour, Ted Adamson, who lived there now. Things had never been resolved between them, and she felt it was time that she could return to finding a new romance. A couple of days later, The rest of the Saxtons had moved out, and were on their way to their new lives. Meanwhile, Rosemary Harper, Dylan's youngest sister, was really trying to figure out what SHE was going to do. Her idol, Sharon Whittemeier, had invited her to go on an around the world tour. She thought it would be exciting, but she thought about her family who she would miss. What do I do? Rosemary asked, Do I follow my heart and go around the world, or do I remain here with my family? (Camera fades to black) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila